Hobo and Sharkkidd's Adventures: The Curse of Ravens Cove
Go to Main Page A Rescue Mission "Ready?" A cold voice whispered to me. I shook my head up and down in responce and readied my musket. The carrige was surrounded by 4 others, 2 carriges on each side of the middle carrige. I was sitting on a mountian top just above the path, musket in hand, and ready to disrupt the carriges passage. "Good, blow the weel." The voice of the infamous Captain Hobo told me. I lowered my musket and blew off the carriges wheel. The front right wheel of the middle carrige sprung away and the carrige came to an immediate stop. The other carriges stoped in resoponse to help their leader. "Well lets get to it then," Hobo said as he handed me my sword. "Ready when you are cap'n." I responded as I took the sword. I swung off the cliff and landed right next to the carriges. Several of the crew men followed me and soon we had the carriges surrounded. I opeaned the carrige door supprised to find no prisioner inside. I turned and found the prisioner running away from everyone. The prisioner's name was Sandra Tew, powerful gypsy and student of Tia Dalma. She was the only one who knew the location of the powerful gypsy. "Go after her, we will deal with the guards." Hobo told me as he fought one of her navy captors. I put away my sword and chased after the young gypsy. I soon found her hiding behind a large rock. She tried to run again but I grabbed her arm tightly and prevented her from escaping. "Relax, I'm not here to kill you. My name is Sharkkidd, I am friendly." I told her. "Zat is not what I zee, the present has noting to do wit da future. I zee you commanding armies of evil powers and I zee you will show no mercy." She said as she pushed me away. "Listen, we can do this the easy way or the hard way." I threatened. "What is zee hard way?" The gypsy asked a little more calm. "This!" I said as I scooped her up into a large sack. Crazy Gypsy Interrogation We finally reached Tortuga with the prisoner. It took several days because the witch created sever storms to block our path. Luckly, the Dragon stood tall and after about a week we reached the pirate island. "Go get some rest you need it." Hobo ordered. "I'm not tired," I protested. "That's and order! You have not slept in days you ought to be tired." Hobo demanded. I knew he was right, I haven't slept in days. Those gypsy's chilling words darted into my head. I realized the only way I was going to get some rest was to find some answers. I turned around and walked strait for the Tortuga jail. It was time for some answers I found the gypsy locked in a cell with her two other cell mates bowing down to her and begging for mercy. "I want information, NOW!" I shouted. Sandra waved her hand away and the two prisoners dashed to the corner and began to whimper. "What tis it you want?" She asked. "Answers... Now talk!" I ordered. "I zee you haven't been sleeping very well." She smiled. I opened her cell door and clenched my fists. "My mamma said it wasn't nice to hit a lady, but I'll make an exception for you." I threatened. Suddenly the door opened and Jade walked inside the cell. "What is this? Good cop, bad cop?" Sandra asked. "More like bad cop, worse cop." Jade said as she drew out her knife. I moved in front of the cell door blocking the enterance. "What are you doing?" Jade grunted. "I was here first, I want my answers." I growled. Jade pushed against me trying to move me but I stood strong. "Listen, Hobo wants the prisoner to reveal the location of Tia Dalma." She explained. "Wait a miniute... what are you doing here?" She demanded. "My own personal reasons," I told her. "Just leave, Hobo wants some answers!" She shouted. Quickly the two of use began to argue back and forth. "You two need to know what it be like in each other's shoes." Sandra said before throwing a strange white sand at each of us. As soon as the sand touched my skin I collapsed into a deep sleep. I woke up sprawled on the floor and felt a throbbing pain in my arm. I lifted my arm to see a thin arm with tiny hands and black nail polish. I crawled over to a broken piece of glass and saw myself in the mirrors reflection in Jade's body. I was Jade! I looked back and fourth and silently move my hand down to my shirts buttons. "Don't even bloody think about it!" Shouted Jade inside of my body. It was like looking right into a mirror. "Eww Sharkkidd, your arms are so hairy!" Jade said. "Hold on, so I am in your body, and you are in my body." I questioned. "When I find that gypsy, she is as good as dead." Jade threatened. I turned towards the cell and noticed all the cells were wide open and all the prisoners were gone. Including the only person who could change us back Race to the Underground "Ok I found out where the gypsy went." I said returning to the jail. "She was seen going down to underground Tortuga." I explained. "Ok good... wait, what is that." Jade said pointing to my shirt. "Just some dirt, it will brush right off." I told her as I wiped my arm on the shirt. "THAT WAS MY NEW SHIRT!" Jade screeched. "I'll buy you a new one." I told her. "Come on, we need to get to the underground city." I told her. "No way, I'm not letting you to in that dusty old place in my body." She demanded. "I will catch her so much faster though." I complained. "Ha, lies I would have that gypsy in my grasp before you could even get to the city." She mocked. "Is that a challenge?" I asked. "It's on, last one to the gypsy has to do the other persons chores for the rest of the year." Jade challenged. "Fine, get ready to scrub the Scarlet Dragons toilets." I said plugging my nose. "Fine than it is a bet," Jade said as she stepped out the door. "The enterance is on the whole other side of town." I smirked. "You would be complaining and begging for a foot massage within the first few steps." I laughed. "Yes but you are the one with my so sensitive feet." She laughed as she dashed off leaving me in the dust. "Oh, and don't you dare get my clothes dirty." Jade threatened as she turned the corner. I jumped on a horse and cut it free from its ropes. I grabbed the whip from the carriage it was tied to and rode it at full speed. I quickly caught up to Jade who was running on foot. "See you at the gypsy," I said as I rode past her. I turned and saw her throw a driver off his carriage and boost forewards after me. "I always found you a fool." She said as she passed by. I turned my attention back towards the road and saw a huge ramp in the middle of the road. I curved right and hit the ramp. I flew high in the air and landed on the roof of a large building. The horse ran off below me. I was stuck on the top of the roof. I looked down and saw Jade speed by on her carriage. I looked across and found the other building was not too far. It would still be a very long jump. I closed my eyes and ran as fast as I could. I jumped and flew across the rooftops 20 feet in the air. I just was able to land my hands on the ledge. I used all my strength and pulled myself up. For a girl Jade was pretty strong. I saw a banner connecting between the building I was on and the building across from me. I grabbed a metal bar and started to balance my way across the wire banner. I walked very slowly across the small wire and then I heard a terrifying noise. A snap! Next thing I knew I was falling 20 feet to my death. I them hit the top of a carriage with a hard thud. I realized that it was the carriage Jade stole. She turned around and saw me on the top of the carriage. "Get off that roof could be covered in bird poo!" She screeched as she climbed onto the roof. "Let's see how good I fight," I said as I drew Jades sword. "You will die by the blade of your own sword." Jade said as she drew the Shark Blade. I then noticed a large hole in the ground. Before I could even talk the carriage fell in the hole making us fall all the way down to underground Tortuga Underground Exploration (part 1) I woke up laying in a big heap of trash. "Aww great, Jade is going to kill me," I mumbled. I turned and saw myself knocked out in the same trash heap. Suddenly, my body opened its eyes. "Are you alright?" I asked. "Let's just call it a tie." Jade coughed as she got up. "Hope you plan on paying for my dry cleaning." She coughed. I found a blue vial on the ground with a tag signed from the gypsy. "You have made it far, have your bodies back, but do not dare come any further." I read aloud. I drank half then handed it to Jade. Immediatly my body began to hurt then I collapsed to the trash heap once again. When I awoke I found myself back in my old body. I turned and saw Jade had reached her body too. "Are you ok?" I asked. "Yea, I might need a shower though." Jade complained while wiping some slimy liquid off her sleeve. "Where are we?" I asked looking around the dark cave. "I think we landed in the old city dump." She said plugging her nose. "Come on, let's explore," I said as I made my way through the dump. After a few minutes of searching I found nothing. "Come here!" I heard Jade shout. I rushed over and found her holding an old newspaper. I took a glance at the old paper. It read: Naval Project Turns into a Natural Disaster After many years of work the royal navy has attempted to create a new solution to their pirate problems. Their operation,"Operation Critical" was to take control of all pirates and end the "Golden Age of Piracy." The plan was simple, round every pirate to the Faithful Bride for a party and then blow up the entire tavern. The navy had gathered a group of the Caribbeans top scientists to create a special explosive known as the "Powder Keg" to create a huge explosion knocking out many pirates in the path. Little did the navy know of the power of these kegs and had set too many kegs inside the building. When the kegs detonated, the power of the explosion was so strong it caused a giant earthquake to suck the down the entire town. Lucky, many pirates skipped the party and were not blown away from the explosion. However, the quake was very deadly and also killed many pirates. There are now approximately 500 casualties and 700 injures. Currently pirates have made plans to take revenge on the navy by blowing up some of the islands that they have forts on like Padres Del Fuego and Port Royal. Already Tortuga is being reconstructed and is being redesigned to prevent anymore attacks. "Wow," I said glancing at Jade. "So we are in the old town of Tortuga?" Jade asked astonished. "What is that?" I said to myself ignoring the question. I ran over to a small box in the corner of the trash heap. Inside the box was a bottle of rum, a drawn picture of a man and women holding a baby, and a brochure for Ravens Cove. "This was where Hobo was born!" I said astonished. "How do you know?" Jade demanded. I help up the picture of the parents and the baby. I pointed to the baby. "What other person do you know who can grow a beard as a baby?" I asked. The baby had a small 5 o'clock shadow and dark brown hair. I picked up the brochure and flipped threw it. "I wonder why so many people are afraid of Ravens Cove, it looks like paradise." I said handing her the packet. "We have some questioning for Hobo when we get back." Jade said in an angry voice. "Come on, let's get out of this dump." I said pulling my foot out of a pile of garbage. "I couldn't agree more!" Jade said as we walked out of the dump. Underground Exploration (part 2) We soon came across a large church decorated with long cobwebs. "Look!" Jade said pointing to a lit window. "Looks like we found our gypsy." I smiled as I walked towards the church. The church had nothing holy looking about it at all. It's white paint had faded away turning the church a dark gray. Large marble gargoyles stood on the rooftop. I stepped back and slammed myself into the door as hard as I could. I immediatly collapsed to the ground and grabbed my arm in pain. "Sharkkidd, the door is unlocked." Jade said as she rolled her eyes and opened the door. "I knew that," I remarked as I stood up and entered. The church was a maze of cobwebs and rubble. The only thing I could see through the webs was a giant organ thats pipes touched the ceiling. I grabbed my sword and cut my way through the jungle of spiderwebs. After almost completely searching the cobweb forest, I finally found the stairway. "Great, the stairs are broken." Jade grunted. "There is always a second way." I told her as I ran towards the giant organ. I climbed onto the organ and began to jump up its long pipes. I climbed my way up the rusty pipes to the very top pipe. "If you fall and die I'm taking your room." Jade shouted up. "Gee, thanks for the encouragement." I said before jumping 10 feet across the room. I barely landed on the top of the stairway and I had to pull myself up and onto the platform. I quickly hoisted down a rope and pulled Jade up. "Don't take it personal Sharkkidd, you just have a big room." Jade smiled before we entered the lit room. I peered behind the corner and saw a large group of skeletons partying and dancing. Some skeletons gambled their change away, some talked about new plans for killing the pirates, and some showed off their amazing dance moves. Then a skeleton entered the room and everything fell quiet. "Happy 240th birthday captain Bloody Bones." A skeleton said handing his captain a party hat. "Everyone shut up! Jolly Roger has fled the Caribbean leaving us to die. We just need to keep him until boss returns. Someone also dim those lights, I don't want any pirates to spot us." Bloody Bones ordered. "But sir," A skeleton interrupted. He lifted up a blanket revealing Sandra Tew tied up. "We have party favors." miles Underground Exploration (part 3) "There are too much." I whispered to Jade. "Well we ought to try something." She argued pointed to Sandra Tew. The skeletons now had her hanging from her feet. Skeletons surrounded her, laughing and screeching as she dangled helplessly. "Hit the piñata and watch the surprises fall all over the floor!" A skeleton laughed handing Bloody Bones a large metal bat. "You shouldn't have tried to mess with us," Bloody Bones laughed as he picked up a bandana and tied it around his head. He grabbed the bat and was turned in three circles before let go for a swing. I closed my eyes and prayed he would miss. I peaked my eyes open and saw the captain miss his swing. The skeletons groaned and began to chant for him to take another swing. I grabbed my sword and readied myself to fight. Another swing and a close miss. I couldn't wait another turn, I got up and charged the skeletons. I stabbed the skeleton who brought in the gypsy in the chest then ducked to dodge a swing from someone behind me. I kicked the skeleton who swung and blew my sword into its head. I turned and saw Jade charge out and begin to fight. "Behind you!" I shouted as a skeleton attempted to stab her in the back. She immediatly stabbed through her legs and stuck her sword hard into the skeletons leg. I continued to fight but realized we were largely out numbered. "You... you were the bloke who defeated Jolly Roger." A skeleton exclaimed. "Wait a minute, he is!" Another skeleton shuddered. The skeletons all steped away in fear. "Please don't hurt us!" One said dropping his weapon. I smiled and walked towards them. They all backed away like I was their worst fear. "You will now leave and not return." I threatened as I drew my sword. They immediatly listened to my command and scattered away from the church. I realized Bloody Bones had missed the entire fight and still was swinging aimlessly at the air. I removed his bandana and put my sword to his throat. He quickly screamed and ran away along with his men. "Happy Birthday!" I shouted to him before he stepped out the door. "Why are they scared?" Jade asked as she cut down Sandra. The gypsy immediatly tried to run away but I stopped her in her path and tackled her to the ground. "I guess they couldn't stand my good looks." I smiled as I cuffed the gypsy. "If you had good looks they wouldn't be running." Laughed Jade. THIS BOOK WILL REMAIN UNEDITED UNTIL THE FIRST BOOK IS FINISHED WITH EDITING. PLEASE BE PATIENT UNTIL THESE EDITS ARE FINISHED... Category:Fan Creations Category:Fan Stories Category:POTCO